Journey Through The Land Before Time.
Journey Though The Land Before Time'' Is An EMV Dark Ride (That Has The Same technology as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) At Universal Studios Philadelphia & Universal Studios Williamsburg. It is Based The Land Before Time Franchise. It Was Formerly At the New York Area At Universal Studios Philadelphia & Woody Woodpecker's Kid Zone/World Expo At Universal Studios Williamsburg. The Ride Was Brought Back In The New Great Valley Expansion At Universal's Island's Of Adventure in Florida, Universal Studios Philadelphia, Universal Studios Japan and Universal's Island's Of Adventure Singapore. The ride is considered to be the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built. Ever since the ride opened, it was a critical success and one of the park's most popular attractions. TBA. History In Mid-Summer of 1994, During The Construction Of Universal Studios Williamsburg. Universal Creative Had A Idea For A New Star E-Ticket Thrill Ride Attraction That Will Open With The Park Using The Same EMV Dark Ride Idea\Same technology From Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland But Using A Land Before Time Theme And Using A Original Story Which Is the guests embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as they try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! and also avoid a Audio-Animatronic T-REX. The Ride Uses A Lot Of the dinosaur animatronics. In 1995 When Universal Studios Williamsburg Opened, Universal Studios Williamsburg Had Its First Thrill Ride Called '''Journey Through The Land Before Time.' during, its opening with the park and to it's building To The Great Valley Area That Will Expansion At Woody Woodpecker's KidZone, Journey Through The Land Before Time was one of the most popular attraction in the entire park, And The ride is considered to be the most technologically complex attractions Universal has ever built And Had Great Reviews And also was considered the scariest attraction in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness, the T-Rex animatronic, fast speeds and tilting from the vehicle, and loud noises. Due to the attraction's popularity, it was announced that The Great Valley will have a Single Riders line, more special effects (including the addition of sparks in the first time tunnel), the vehicles will tilt more rougher, the dinosaur animatronics will get a fresh new coat of paint, more blacklights. and the most anticipated additions, a new 4K UHD Compsognathus projection, (replacing the long-broken turntable effect), a new pre-show film replacing the terribly outdated pre-show film from 1995, and a new on-board narration for the Time Jeeps. TBA. Safety Sign WARNING! Journey Through The Land Before Time is a high-speed journey that includes sharp turns, sudden accelerations, tilting, sudden drops, and stops. To experience this attraction, you must be free from the following: * Abnormal or High Blood Pressure. * Dizziness or Motion Sickness. * Back or Neck problems. * Medical Sensitivity to Fog and Strobe effects. * Pregnant or had recent surgery. * Must be 40in tall to ride, and 48in to ride alone. Exterior (1995-2017) TBA we need info now. (2018-) TBA we need info now. Queue The queue consists of the Stand-By line, the Express line and the Single Riders line (as of 2018), which riders see bones and fossil remains of dinosaurs,Once inside the first section, guests will see several small exhibits including a display of small fossils, modern animals that can be traced back to the dinosaur ages, and evidence for the several theories of mass extinction. The second section of the indoor queue is an eight-sided room, with the upper parts of the walls displaying some artist renderings of what the age of the dinosaurs might have looked like and some fossils.The flat TV Screens are shown on top of the ceiling showing playing clips from Land Before Time films, After weaving through the second room, guests then enter one of two pre-show theaters. Pre-Show Guests are loaded into either Room A or Room B, then the lights dim and a projection appears telling guests about how Littlefoot and his friends had found the Great Valley. then, the video is interrupted by a paleontologist/scientist named Dr. Jake (Jim Carrey) as he tell the riders that they will be riding in a "Time Jeep" that will take them back in time to the age of the dinosaurs and travel to the The Great Valley to go on a mission to save Littlefoot and the gang from extinction and bring it to modern day. Then, during a safety video, Dr. Jake tells guests how to board the vehicle and fasten their seat belts, they are also notified that the ride can get rough and bumpy, so he also talks about No Flash Photography Because It will alter The Homing Signals And That's Not Good. TBA. Then, the doors open, and you make your way to the boarding station. Cast James Earl Jones as Dr. Jones. Jim Carrey as Dr. Jake. Microsoft Sam as Computer Script Pre-Show Script (1995-) (Preshow Video) DR. JONES Hello. I’m Dr. Jones, Director of the Dino Institute, and I hope you enjoyed those quaint exhibits in the Old Wing. That’s how dinosaurs have been presented to the public since the study of fossils began, over 150 years ago. Today, that barebones approach is about to become extinct. In a perfect blending of science and technology, the Dino Institute has created the Time Jeep—an amazing vehicle that will literally transport you to the age of the dinosaurs. but, before you travel, I want to tell you a quick story, long ago, there was a apatosaurus named Littlefoot, who was brave and had courage. After a battle with a T-Rex and a deadly earthquake, Littlefoot's Mother sadly died. But Littlefoot managed to team up with other species to travel to The Great Valley. In a moment, you’ll be going live to our control center for a comprehensive safety briefing, and then it’s on to the tour that will convince you forever that the future is truly in the past. (Static.) DR. JAKE Hello there! Welcome to our little trans-dimensional joyride, folks. I’m Dr. Jake, your friendly controller, and a hell of a paleontologist if I do say so myself. But let’s not talk about me; let’s talk about you, and how you can help me make history today with the Time Jeep. It’s like this: if I can bring you back from the Cretaceous Period, it stands to reason that I can bring back live dinosaurs with you. And not just any dinosaurs; take a look at them. an apatosaurus who is friends with a triceratops, a hadrosaur, a pterodactyl, and a stegosaurus, and I’m certain that they are the key to understanding these magnificent creatures. I tagged them with a locator during an “unauthorized” field trip. Otherwise, I’d be traveling with you. Right now, our dinos should be about here—at the very end of the Cretaceous Period. That’s where you’re going today— DR. JONES (Appearing onscreen) I’ve arrived, it seems, just in time to correct a little misstatement. DR. JAKE Dr. Jones… DR. JONES (to Seeker) That is impossibly close to the giant asteroid impact that destroyed most lifeforms on Earth. (to audience) Our tours are designed to take you to the early Cretaceous Period… (to Jake) …and I can assure you that all Time Jeeps have been securely locked on those coordinates. DR. JAKE That’s right. See. COMPUTER (flashing “Access Denied” on screen) Access denied. Access denied. Access denied. DR. JAKE Securely locked. Access denied. DR. JONES Continue. DR. JAKE Of course. We were just talking about seatbelts. Plug them in. Use them. It can get kinda bumpy out there, so keep your hands and arms inside the vehicle at all times. Flash photography? I wouldn’t. It alters the homing signals, and that’s not good. Oh, and one more thing. Those “locked coordinates”? (Types on computer, which starts flashing “Access Granted”) We’re in! Now, here’s the drill: you follow the homing signal to the dinosaurs. Then, I’ll enlarge the transport field, and boom—you’re back with five additional passengers you know and love. And don’t worry about that asteroid. You’ll be in and out of there before it even breaks the atmosphere. Trust me—what could go wrong? (Static.) DR. JAKE (Voiceover) Hey, it’s me again. Remember, only you guys are going on this special mission. So don’t tell anyone… okay? (Guests continue to loading area and board ride vehicles.) Ride Script (2018-) COMPUTER (Voiceover) Time travelers: place all loose items in the pouch in front of you, fasten your seatbelt, and remain seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the Time Jeep. And please watch children. (Spanish safety spiel) Tiempo de viajeros: lugar todos suelto artículos en la Bolsa de delante de ti, fije su cinturón de seguridad, y permanecer sentado con sus manos, brazos, pies, y las piernas dentro de la hora de Jeep. y por favor ver los niños. (Ride vehicle begins to move.) COMPUTER Time travel commencing in T minus 10 seconds and counting. DR. JAKE (Voiceover) Hey Guys, it's me, Dr. Jake. We got a date with some dinosaurs, let's move it. DR. JAKE See you on the other side! (Sparks fly from the walls and Strobe Lights go off as the vehicle travels back in time.) DR. JAKE Perfect Landing! Computer, search for our dinosaurs. COMPUTER Styracosaurus. (Styracosaurus Grunts) COMPUTER (Beeps) Warning. Meteor Shower in range. DR. JAKE its just a little one, Don't Worry! (Allioramus eating a lizard) COMPUTER (Beeps) Allioramus. (Beep) Hardosaur. (Beep) Velociraptor. (Vehicle accelerates through the dark forest) (Meteorite hits vehicle) DR. JAKE What was that?! COMPUTER Meteorite, System Malfunction. DR. JAKE I'm losing you! DR. JAKE Okay, we got ya back! COMPUTER (Beep) Tyrannosaurus Rex TYRANNOSAURUS REX (Roars) (Vehicle accelerates through darkness) DR. JAKE Hold on, I'm getting you out of there! (Vehicle makes sharp right turn) (Brontosaurus Roars) COMPUTER (Beep) Saroupod. DR. JAKE Don't worry, he's a vegetarian… (Brontosaurus sneezes on vehicle.) (Vehicle accelerates through a forest) COMPUTER (Beeps) Asteroid Impact in 90 seconds. DR. JAKE Computer, you worry too much! COMPUTER (Beep) Pterodactyl. DR. JAKE Incoming! COMPUTER (Beeps) Asteroid Impact in 60 seconds. DR. JAKE I know, don't worry! COMPUTER (Beep) Compsognathus. (Vehicle goes down a steep drop) COMPUTER Tyrannosaurus Rex TYRANNOSAURUS-REX (Roars) DR. JAKE Four Wheel Drive, Kick it! (Vehicle accelerates through darkness while the T-Rex gains on you) COMPUTER Power Level: Critical (Vehicle suddenly stops) (Lightning strikes reveal the Tyrannosaurus Rex) (Tyrannosaurus Rex roars.) (On-Ride Photo is taken) (Vehicle gains power and speeds away) DR. JAKE Okay, we're juiced! COMPUTER Dinosaurs found. DR. JAKE Those are our dinosaurs, we got em, we got em! (Lasers go around Littlefoot and the gang as they are captured) COMPUTER Asteroid Impact. (Severe Alarm beeps) DR. JAKE Brace yourselves! (Vehicle goes down a steep drop, avoiding the T-Rex) (Strobes flash) (Bright flash as you return to the present day.) COMPUTER Time Travel Complete. DR. JAKE You made it! You made it! Great job everyone, and look who made it with us! (Littlefoot and the gang can be seen roaming around the facility on the TV) I better settle them in before the dinosaurs freak out. Thanks for riding! COMPUTER Please gather personal belongings from the pouch in front of you, and remain seated until the Jeep comes to a complete stop. Have a great day here at Universal Studios. Ride. The guests exit the pre-show area and proceed down a staircase to the underground loading area. Universal cast members dressed as The Dino institute workers stand at control panels for the Time Jeeps. Through windows in the walls (actually projection screens),After Riders get on their vehicle (designed to look like a Time Jeep). guests can see that the room is surrounded by lava. Guests board ar and the vehicle proceeds around a corner and inside the time tunnel.Lights flash around the guests, then the lights go out and a field of stars appears briefly around them before The Great Valley scene fades into view. The vehicle makes a left turn right where When they land, they come across a styracosaurus, an alioramus, a hadrosaur, and a raptor. Dr Jake, their driver, then locks onto the signal of the tracker on Littlefoot And The Gang, the Time Jeep picks up speed, and the ride becomes much more bumpy. The scanner built into the Time Jeep picks up a big dinosaur, and Dr Jake thinks that it might be the Littlefoot And The Gang He pulls the Time Jeep to a full stop, but find out that the dinosaur is a Tyrannosaurus Rex As The Audio Animatronic Tyrannosaurus Rex Trying To Attack The guests The Time Jeep takes off away from the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and finds another big dinosaur with the scanner. the dinosaur is a sauropod. The Time Jeep starts to pull away again. The timer that counts down to the asteroid that causes the mass extinction claims that the asteroid is going to strike in 90 seconds, and the rover starts to pick up the The scanner finds a pterodactyl that is flying directly towards them. The Time Jeep drives down a small hill, and dodges the pterodactyl. Now in almost complete darkness, the Time Jeep speeds through the forest and picks up a compsognathus on the scanner that is running through the forest with them. The Time Jeep falls down another small hill and loses traction. The timer that counts down to the asteroid that causes the mass extinction claims that the asteroid is going to strike in 90 seconds, and the Time Jeep starts to pick up the pace. The scanner finds a pterodactyl that is flying directly towards them. The Time Jeep drives down a small hill, and dodges the pterodactyl. Now in almost complete darkness, the Time Jeep speeds through the forest and picks up a compsognathus on the scanner that is running through the forest with them. The Time Jeep falls down another small hill and loses traction. The Tyrannosaurus Rex the riders saw before appears in front of them, and starts to chase after them. Dr Jake turns on the four wheel drive system and successfully gets the Time Jeep away just before the Tyrannosaurus Rex gets the rover. Suddenly, small meteors start striking the ground, and the Time Jeep performs evasive maneuvers to dodge the meteors in the darkness. After dodging the meteors successfully, the Time Jeep then stumbles upon the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which tries to lunge at them. The Time Jeep takes off again into a small section of the forest where some of the trees are falling down. The scanner finds the Littlefoot And The Gang, which they are captured by a laser net, but as the asteroid is about to strike. A tree was about to fall on the Time Jeep, but Littlefoot And The Gang catches the tree and the Time Jeep proceeds. The asteroid strikes the ground and creates a flash of light, and the t-rex is seen giving one last lunge Before The Time Jeep Drops However, at the last second, the Time Jeep transports back to the Dino institute This is where the ride takes the rider's photo.,and Littlefoot And The Gang came with them. The Time Jeep then proceeds to the loading station. The riders then get off and proceed to some stairs, which leads to the gift shop. Gift Shop After riders exit the Time Jeep, they can see the On-Ride photo (which can be purchased at the gift shop). TBA. Breakdown and Malfuntion when the Time Jeeps stop, it's either due to traffic in the load/unload or a malfuntion, when this happens this annoucment is heard, * (Traffic) Dr. Jake: whoops, it seems like there's some carnivores up ahead, so I cant move your Time Jeeps, please remain seated, and youll be moving again shorty! * (Malfunction) Dr. Jake: Attention, i have some terrible news: it seems like i lost communications with the Time Jeeps, But So do please Stay seated in the Time Jeep at all times, you will be moving again as soon as possible! Thank You! TBA. Trivia * The attraction's music was composed by James Horner (who did the music for the original Land Before Time) * in 1998, Universal sued Disney for $64 million, claiming that the attraction, Countdown to Extinction (now known as Dinosaur) in Disney's Animal Kingdom copied ideas from Journey Through The Land Before Time. TBA. * Burger King sponsored the attraction from 1995-2006. in 2018, the ride is sponsored by Coca-Cola. * in 2018, the attraction received a major refurbishment, which added a Single Riders line, New narration for the Time Jeeps, New pre-show film, Upgraded animatronics, New special effects, and TBA. * TBA. Gallery Category:Attractions Category:Article under construction Category:Fanon Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Studios Japan Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:EMV Ride Category:Dark Rides Category:Thrill Rides Category:Rides with Animatronics Category:Scary Rides Category:The Great Valley Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Detroit Category:Universal Studios Miami